Bicycling has become increasingly popular and the number of people switching to bicycling from running or swimming, etc., as their workout sport is on the rise. As people age, they gravitate toward bicycles as an alternative because of the low-impact aerobic workout potential.
This may be problematic for people who in the past walked the dog while jogging. Many house dogs must be walked once a day, and the owner, pressed for time, combines his own exercise with the dog's walking needs. However, trying to ride a bicycle while holding a dog on a leash is not like jogging with a dog. A dog may become excited and try to dash between the wheels after a cat or a squirrel, or may snag the leash on the pedals. Not only does the pet have a proclivity for becoming fouled up with the moving parts of the bicycle, its romping at the end of the leash has a serious destabilizing effect on a bicyclist holding the leash in one hand, or having it tied to the bicycle handlebars.
While little stubby leash attachment means have been developed for cyclists, they suffer from two basic drawbacks. First, they are mounted on or adjacent to the handlebars or another portion of the bicycle which is relatively high up, creating a long moment arm for toppling the rider. Second, the bar extends to one side of the bicycle, giving the dog the further advantage of being able to torque the rider about a vertical axis. This results in serious practical limitations imposed on the rider, as only small or low-energy dogs would be street-safe. Trailing large dogs with these arrangements is risky for both dog and master. But then being small is hazardous to the animal, subjecting it to a higher likelihood of entanglement with the pedals or rear wheel spokes.
Several design criteria must be met to in order to create a safe, workable bicycle-mounted pet restraint. First, it must tether the animal relatively low to the ground to avoid the high moments otherwise availed the pet. Handlebar attachments are out. Secondly, while keeping the center of force low on the bicycle by low mounting, the tether should ideally be mounted along the longitudinal vertical plane of symmetry, or longitudinal centerline, of the bicycle to minimize lateral destabilization.
Another criteria is the ease of removing the restraint when not in use, as difficult-to-remove accessories tend not to be used. And of course, the usual successful marketing criteria of being light-weight, visually appealing and easy to use apply.